The Cullen Child
by Hernesme223
Summary: Bella and Edward have a long road ahead of them due to thier life altering news from Carlisle. Bella is going to have a baby! This takes place before the official Bella/Edward engagement & Bella doesn't want to do anything but protect her unborn child.


**The Happening – Chapter 1**

I opened my eyes. My stomach churned and I knew that I was going to be sick. I stood up, and ran past Edward. Once in the bathroom, I leaned over the toilet and felt Edward pulling back my hair. I spent a full twenty minutes hunched over, throwing up the entire contents of my stomach. All the while, Edward held back my hair, and rubbed my back soothingly. Finally, I stood up and rinsed out my mouth. Edward lifted me into his arms, and carried me back to my room, laying me softly on the bed, and closing my bedroom door.

"Bella, are you all right?" he asked, laying next to me, and wrapping one arm around my waist.

"I don't feel so good," I whispered.

"Maybe I should call Carlisle."

"No, it's okay."

"Well, if you're still sick tomorrow morning, I'm taking you to see Carlisle."

"Fair enough, I guess." Edward kissed my forehead and I drifted off to sleep. When I awoke, the sun had risen, and I didn't feel any better than I had last night. I could feel the sick making its way out of my stomach, but before I could stand up to run to the bathroom, Edward scooped me up in his arms and ran me there himself. I leaned over the sink this time, throwing up what was left of last nights' supper.

"You need to get dressed. I'm taking you to see Carlisle." Edward told me, as he carried me back to my room.

"Can you grab some clothes out of my dresser?" I asked. Edward did as I asked, and after peeling off my pajamas, he helped me into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

"Let's go Bella. Don't worry about Charlie. He went fishing with Billy again today." Within a minute, I found myself sitting in the passenger seat of my truck. We backed out of the driveway, and headed towards Edwards' house. _Great…doctors_ I thought. But at least Edward wasn't taking me to the clinic or anything. Edward wasted no time, once we had pulled into his driveway. I opened the car door, and was immediately escorted inside.

1 hour later…..

Carlisle thought that I had the common stomach virus, but decided to run a few tests just in case. I lay on the couch in Edwards' room, resting. Edward sat at my head, pulling his fingers through my brown hair. Carlisle entered the room, a worried look plastered across his face. I saw Edwards' smile shift into an expression that one would see on someone who's just seen a ghost.

"Bella, I'm not sure how to tell you this…"

"What, is it some rare disease, or what?" I asked.

"Bella…you're pregnant."

"But…"I stammered. Merely two weeks ago, Edward had spent the night with me in a Charlie-free house. He had finally given in to my request. I had never considered this to be possible, Edward being un-human and all. What was I going to do? Charlie couldn't find out. How could I ever let Jacob know?

"Bella, we can deal with this. I won't let it do anything to you. In a few hours, you'll be okay again." But the look on Edwards' face was once of fear, and of worry. Not one of reassurance. I immediately felt a connection to the thing growing inside of me. I couldn't let them kill a part of me.

I wrapped my arms around my stomach, and curled up in a corner of the couch.

"No! You can't!" I said loudly.

"Bella, you can't say that! I don't want you to get hurt!" Edward sounded furious.

"You won't touch **our baby**!" I yelled, tears were streaming down my face. The words **our baby** seemed to have been a blow to the chest for Edward.

"But you don't know what it could do to you! What are you going to tell Charlie? That your boyfriend…the one who has just gained back his trust has gotten his only daughter pregnant! What are you thinking Bella?"

"We'll think of something! We could fake my death, or…go away somewhere! I don't care! All I know is that you're not going to hurt it! It's a part of me now, and it's a part of you too!" Carlisle left the room, and closed the door behind him.

"Bella, this isn't any normal situation! This is a half vampire child that we're talking about!"

"I'm going! Call me if you feel like talking!" I stood up, hands still clutched over my stomach. As I reached the hallway, I stopped. I felt the world spinning around me. The nausea and a sudden movement in my stomach caused me to collapse with exhaustion, mere feet from the stairs. Everything went black.


End file.
